Moving On
by taylorlin1234
Summary: A desperate man calls for desperate measures, throwing Asami into something he never imagined. Pairing is Asami/Akihito.
1. Chapter 1

Well guys, I decided to REWRITE this fic Since I seem to be severely upsetting people, I decided to write the story with Takaba as the main character. Yes, this is going to be yaoi. I'm keeping the storyline the same, just changed the characters. Instill like the idea of making Takaba a spoiled, little rich brat who gets reprimanded by the always sexy Asami. So please, stop hating o the fic, and try reading it now, that I made it the way Ayano Yamane intended.

ALSO: I don't own Viewfinder. I wish I did and I wish I was the type Asami would go for xD also, I don't make money from this. (Duh)

Asami sat in his office, staring blankly at the man in front of him.

"Tell me again why you're doing this Mr..."

"Takaba."

"Right, Takaba. I understand you have a large debt to settle, but why your son?"

Mr. Takaba sighed. "Akihito has always been a feisty boy. He has been causing my wife and I problems. He's attending Tokyo University, but the ungrateful little brat is failing all his classes."

Asami's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Is there a reason? He sounds like a very smart boy."

"He is," Mr. Takaba sighed again. "that's the problem,he's so smart that he just stopped giving a shit."

"Takaba, you know I hired you recently for your ruthlessness and ability to get things done, but are you sure you want to sell him?"

"I will do what needs to be done."

Asami could see the man visibly stiffen in his composure after that statement. His eyes glinted.

"As you wish."

Mr. Takaba stood, bowed deeply, and was escorted out of the extravagant office. The minute Riki Takaba reached the door that lead out of the office, he let his composure slip. He walked heavily to his waiting car, the silent tears flowing down his cheeks.  
-

Akihito groaned as he stared at his textbook. "This is such bullshit. I'm not doing this." He shut his book and whipped out his cell phone.

"Hey Kou, I'm done studying. Wanna go get wasted tonight? I took my dad's Club Sion membership card and I can get ya in." Akihito rolled his eyes. "C'mon, you need to get out there and live a little more." He waited for a response.

"Hmm true, but I wanna try and get some awesome, all-exclusive photos. Y know loads of shady business deals take place there. Besides, you get to drink around classy, desperate women."

Akihito's face lit up as he convinced her friend to agree. "I knew you'd say yes. God Kou, you're so easy to convince!" He laughed and snapped his phone shut.

"Better go get ready."  
-

Asami sat smoking silently in his office. There was no reason for him to rush home lately. His latest pet had severely disappointed him. When the girl began to stick her nose into his "business"' she had gotten herself killed. He warned her several times to stay it of the way, but as always, the dumb bitch couldn't help but nose her way into everything. This was why he hated women. They were always so damn needy and constantly wanted affection and attention. He felt no remorse as he stared down at the lifeless body of the beautiful women whose heart he had broken..

Lost in his thoughts, Asami flinched when his loyal guard, Kirishima, came through the door. Bowing deeply, Kirishima apologized.

"I'm sorry Asami-sama for barging in, but I have some news."

"Yes, we'll what is it?" Asami asked, dismissing his apology with a wave of the hand.

"Well sir, it seems our P.I. already has information on the Takaba boy. Akihito and his friend will be arriving at Club Sion tonight."

Asami's eyes began to glow. With one last puff of smoke, he snuffed out his cigarette and stood.

"Great, now the game can begin."

Yay! It's done! Now I should be able to update tomorrow! I love you all and thanks for reading this! Reviews are ALWAYS welcome and fave/follow if you wanna keep posted! Love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

I fixed this chapter too. Hope you like it.

I don't own Viewfinder.

Akihito smiled as he got out of his father's car with Kou close on his heels. He could already smell cigar smoke and liquor coming from inside the club. Kou leaned in close.

"Are you sure you want to be here at Sion and not Dracena? I mean, we could meet younger girls there at least..."

Akihito leaned back and whispered back into Kou's ear.

"Listen, if you want classy, mature women to meet, this is the place to be. N desperate lady can resist the adorable charm of us young college guys."

Kou nodded in response. Akihito rolled his eyes. Kou was always blinded by the rich and glamorous. I think tht was why Kou was always so excited to hang out with Akihito. thanks to his dad, Akihito was able to live a cushy life. Akihito's father works for the owner of both Club Sion and Club Dracena. A man named Asami Ryuuichi. A man full of power and money, yet shrouded in mystery. Whenever he asked his father about him, he just brushed off the question, mumbling about how Akihito should mind her own business.

Akihito sighed and let his body glide up the steps to the front door, flashing the membership card. The bouncer glanced at Akihito and Kou, then inclined his head, allowing them to proceed in.  
-

Akihito was overwhelmed by the haze of smoke that hit him as he entered the club. Glasses clinked and low laughter met his ears. He looked around, observing all the rich men and young women seated in booths around the large sitting area. He strutted up to the bar counter and ordered a drink, sliding into the bar

"Two beers." He asked, jerking his thumb toward Kou, who slid into the seat next to him. The bartender nodded and left to grab the drinks. Akihito casually scanned the crowd again, looking for any sort of corruption going on.

"Hoy shit." Akihito jumped as Kou gaped in astonishment. "Akihito, seriously! Check out the guy who just came in. He looks like a celebrity or something!"

Akihito felt his heart thump unevenly in his chest. This man was beautiful and yet, strangely terrifying. One look, and Akihito could tell this man was dangerous. He was not only tall, dark, and handsome, he held himself in a way that exuded confidence and sexuality. Plus, he was much younger than the other old men here. Akihito was tempted to go up to the man, but his entourage of bodyguards surrounded him. Everyone in the club couldn't help but turn their attention to the beautiful man, if not for at least a moment.

Akihito downed his beer in one go and decided to order a stronger drink. If he was going to make it through this night, it was going to be necessary. He decided on a a glass of whiskey for himself, downing it quickly, so as to get the alcohol pumping through his system. After a few minutes, both Akihito and Kou had the pleasant feeling of being drunk coming on.

"Akiiiii I have to piisss!" Kou slurred, seeming much more drunk that Akihito had previously thought. As Kou got up to go, Akihito mumbled a " 'Kay."

Sitting quietly in his own thoughts, Akihito started as an arm suddenly snaked around his waist. Takaba whirled around, only to meet face to face with the beautiful man. Glowing amber eyes met his hazel ones in a steady stare, and Akihito felt as if he were drowning.

"And what might a little brat like you and your friend be doing in my classy establishment? I don't need two drunk idiots here. Go to Dracena for that."

Akihito's face burned. Now, he was pissed. Who did this asshole think he was?

"Hey, fuck off! Who are you anyway? Don't think you can speak to me anyway you want!" Akihito tilted his chin up defiantly.

"You really don't know? Ah, Mr. Takaba, I have heard you are quite smart. I thought you would have figured it out by now."

Akihito looked at the man again. Hs face was perfect. A strong jaw and chiseled features made him downright sexy. Not to mention, his slicked back glossy, black hair and smoldering amber eyes to top everything off. Suddenly through his alcohol soaked brain, it clicked.

"Holy shit, you're Asami Ryuuichi! You're my dad's boss and the owner of this club!"

Asami smirked. "Correct my dear. Now, why don't we head back to one of my VIP rooms to talk." One of his guards began to usher Akihito towards a thick red velvet curtain leading to the back rooms.

"Wait, what about Kou?" Glancing back, Akihito began to look for his friend.

Don't worry about him. I will have one of my guards take him home safely." His brain fuzzy with alcohol, Akihito just nodded and proceeded to follow Asami.  
-

Once in the privacy of one of the VIP rooms, Asami took out a cigarette and began smoking calmly in a chair.

"Take a seat Mr. Takaba. Tell me, why are you here?"

Akihito sat down stiffly on a luxurious chair and was handed a glass of water. He took a big gulp and breathed deep to calm his frayed nerves.

"We'll, I came here tonight with my friend to drink."

Asami nodded. "I can see that, but why here? Why not Dracena? That is much more suited for boys your age."

His vision suddenly blurring, Akihito put his head in his hands. "I just wanted to...to..p-photograph...corrup..corruption for a good news storrry..."

With that last statement, Akihito blacked out.

There. I have no fixed and updated all chapters. Hopefully, this is more please to everyone. Yes, I will write yaoi sex eventually. While this was not my original intent with the story, I don't particularly mind writing it with Aki-chan as the main character. So now, if you still hate the story, go ahead and rip me away. But just know, I'm not going to stop writing. Thanks and I hope you all enjoy this more.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the new chapter. Hope you all like it. I realized that I can't please everyone, but sometimes I'm at a lost of what to do. I change the fic to the original yaoi plot line, and yet people still complain about my OC? I'm not even writing her anymore. Besides, the point is, the more you criticize me, the more I want to keep writing to get better. I don't sit and cry over those mean reviews, I simply nod and accept them. I'm trying to make this story better so bear with me and support me, try not to tear me down. And thank you to the people who DO support me. I love you ^.^

I don't own Viewfinder.

"Ahh...oww.." Akihito moaned as he tried to open his eyes. "My head hurts..." Akihito shivered and snuggled closer to the heat he felt radiating next to him.

"Cold are you?"

A deep baritone voice met Akihito's ears. He shot up like a light, causing his head to spin, nauseating him. Akihito collapsed down, trembling and trying to keep whatever was in his stomach down. A large, warm hand came down and brushed Akihito's back, making him flinch.

"Relax, I'm not going hurt you."

"What the hell," Akihito moaned again, "did you DRUG me? That was soo uncalled for."

"I just wanted you to come along quietly. A little boy throwing a temper tantrum would be bad for business." A grumble that sounded like a low chuckle came from the man. "Besides, can you really tell me you would have willingly come with me if I had asked?" Asami looked pointedly at Akihito.

"Well no. Why would I want to leave with a complete stranger who also happened to be my father's boss? I don't even know what you want from me!"

Asami pulled out a cigarette and crossed his arms. "Well, I can't have a little rat sniffing around my club. It's a legitimate business. A business you have no reason to investigate."

Akihito snorted. "Jesus, you sound just like my dad. No wonder you hired that hard-ass."

"Are you closer to your mother?"

Akihito sighed. "I used to be. She always wanted a daughter, so when I was born, she took it upon herself to teach me household chores like cleaning and cooking. When I left college, she was upset with my major. She wanted me to do something more "stable"." Akihito shrugged. "She never liked the choices I made."

Asami nodded, swirling the smoke in the air around his head. "You're very open with me. Do you think you should be telling a "complete stranger" all this personal information?"

"It's the alcohol talking. This is a good way to get information out of me right now. I always let my feelings get the best of me." Akihito sighed again. "Look, can you at least tell me where we're going?"

"We're going to my place." Asami replied, snuffing out what was left of his cigarette. Akihito looked up from the floor.

"Your house? Why?"

You'll figure it out. Now look, we're here."

Akihito's door was opened, and he struggled to get out, his body still not cooperating well with the combination of drugs and alcohol. Suddenly, he felt strong arms scoop him up into a bridal hold.

"Ack! Asami, put me down!" Akihito flailed, though it doing much damage.

"Relax, I wasn't going to sit there and watch you flop around like a fish out of water." Asami smirked down at the down who was shocked in his arms.

"We'll it's not my fault I was drugged!"

"You're right. But getting drunk, well, that was all you."

Akihito's face turned red. He pouted silently until Asami set his feet down gently in the large penthouse. Akihito's eyes widened.

Holy shit! You live here? This place is bigger than my house, and I thought my house was huge!"

Asami chuckled quietly. The boy may be in college, but he acted so much younger. It was adorable. If he found the right buyer, Akihito would fetch a pretty price. That is, if he could tear himself away from the interesting male.

Akihito's eyes sparkled as he wandered through the house. He could sense the older man following him, but he didn't mind. This wasn't his house after all. He stalled when he caught sight of the huge bathroom.

"Would you like a bath, Takaba?" Asami asked, startling the boy who was staring in awe.

"Yeah, that would be wonderful."

Asami showed the boy where everything was, then told him where the sitting room was.

"Come meet me there when you finish. We can talk more about what to do with you after that."

Akihito nodded timidly. He wasn't sure he wanted to talk with the powerful man. He unsettled Akihito, in more ways than one.

Asami sat on the couch, relaxing. A cigarette hung from his mouth and a glass of bourbon was in his hand. He already knew how much trouble this boy could cause him. He could see that nothing would stop the boy from getting a good scoop. Yet, for some reason, Asami found himself attracted to the boy. His hazel eyes burned with determination and his silky brown hair framed his face perfectly. Plus, he had a body as sensuous as a woman's. it was unnatural; this attraction to the boy. Asami smiled to himself as he took a drink.

"This could be the start of something very interesting."

There, here's a new chapter. Thanks to those who have followed this story! I appreciate it! Thanks again to all those who support me doing this, I write for you! Sorry this chapter also wasn't super long, I try to squeeze I writing in between my college classes. Hope you like it!


End file.
